Orgulho
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Você mataria por ele? .::30 Cookies::.


_**Aviso:**__ Contém spoilers do 6° Livro

* * *

_

_Orgulho_

_-  
_

_Você mataria por ele?

* * *

_

Pelos corredores de Hogwarts, Crabbe e Goyle empurravam os alunos que entravam no caminho de Malfoy, que ia a frente. Porém o loiro só andava e não intimidava e empurrava qualquer um que ousasse interferir o se percurso. A fase bela e assustadoramente pálida permanecia vaga e cansada, dando um ar de doença.

Draco Malfoy raramente fazia seu trabalho que monitor que antes exercia erroneamente, e faltava a várias aulas. Até Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tanto gostava.

Tudo isso já estava se tornando um fato estranho e para alguns, preocupante. Mas professores e mesmo Dumbledore não pareciam estar preocupados. "Está apenas doente", diziam. Porém não amenizavam os comentários.

- Viram o Malfoy? – perguntou Gina se esgueirando para o lado da mesa onde se encontrava o trio circundado por um ar tenso. – Não sabia que havia jeito de ficar mais pálido do que já era.

- Deve ser resultado dos esforços que ele vem fazendo para o Voldemort. – apressou-se Harry a dizer antes de Hermione. – Ve como anda cansado?

- Pra mim ele ficou doente. Até os Malfoy ficam doente. – retrucou Rony de boca cheia.

- Esqueceu que o pai dele foi preso, Harry? Foi um golpe muito forte que ele não conseguiu aguentar. Além disso, sua suposição é improvável. – disse por fim Hermione.

-

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

-

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco se encaravam através do espelho. Sua pele ganhava um tom cinza de palidez. Com os dedos, tentava inutilmente pentear os cabelos mais esbranquiçados que o normal. O sono foi se dissipando dando lugar a uma crescente raiva. Minutos depois da vã tentativa de pentear os cabelos com a escova, esta foi de encontro ao espelho. Um estridente som escoou pelo banheiro masculino.

- Malfoy?!

Desviou o olhar do espelho quebrado para a porta do banheiro, lugar onde àquela voz feminina saiu.

Sacou a varinha, murmurou um "_Reparo_", deu um sumiço na escova de cabelo e saiu do banheiro.

Pansy lhe sorriu um sorriso reconfortante, abraçou o braço do Malfoy e o conduziu pelo extenso corredor.

-

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

-

Os olhos claros de Luna carregados de compaixão e curiosidade, acompanhavam os passos rápidos de um certo loiro. Os olhos mortamente cinzas de Draco se encontraram com os olhos da loira. Ele fez uma pequena careta de desprezo e saiu da vista de todos.

Luna caminhou para a mesa da Grifinória onde se encontrava um Potter em alerta, um Weasley irritado e uma Granger fazendo o dever de Aritmancia.

- O Malfoy parece estar realmente ruim. – comentou casualmente direcionando o olhar para a imensa porta do Salão Comunal.

- É claro. Com certeza Voldemort está exigindo muito dele após o Malfoy pai ter ido para Azkaban.

- Não acho isso, Harry. Ele parece estar sofrendo uma grande pressão. Sabe, percebi que o Malfoy está assim desde que o pai dele foi preso. Ele era apegado a ele, não era? Perder o pai quando você nem se lembra dele é um coisa. Perder o pai quando convive muito com ele é outra. Acho que o Malfoy entrou em um labirinto dele próprio.

Algumas vezes a sinceridade da Lovegood era incômoda. Harry não achava o que ela acabara de falar estava certo. Entretanto não conseguiu contra-argumentar. Fitou a face da Luna por algum tempo.

- Não te disse Harry? Não tem nada haver com Você-Sabe-Quem. – finalizou Hermione com um ar de vitória.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – indagou Lilá Brown que tinha acabado de chegar e se agarrado ao pescoço do Rony.

- Que eu preciso ir à biblioteca terminar os deveres de Aritmancia. – apressou Hermione a dizer recolhendo todo o seu material.

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas a amiga já ia longe. Desviou o olhar para Luna que segundos antes jazia ao seu lado. Esta seguia a caminho de Hermione.

Não sabia se ficava preocupado com a amiga ou com o Malfoy.

-

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

-

Abotoava os botões da camisa tão impecavelmente branca quanto sua própria tez.

Enquanto vestia o uniforme verde e prata, sentiu o forte calor do sol. Este que outrora nem dava sinal de vida. Fechava a cortina quando sua fome se manifestou sonoramente. Draco apenas fez uma careta.

Apanhou todos os seus livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que empoeiravam junto com a sua vassoura. Havia aposentado tudo há três semanas atrás e só agora sentia-se um pouco melhor para assistir às aulas.

Sentiu dificuldade de identificas os livros precisos e foi obrigado a abrir as cortinas. Praguejando, fechou os olhos ante a violência dos raios solares em adentrarem no quarto. Socou tudo o que precisava na mochila, conseguindo também localizar a sua varinha. Enfiou-a no bolso.

A intensa luz solar não apenas revelava as quinquilharias do quarto sonserino, mas também a peculiar nova aparência do Draco.

A pele ganhara um tom mais cinza, o que antes parecia impossível. Os olhos também acinzentados ganharam como companhia duas nítidas e profundas olheiras. No semblante arrogante, cansaço.

Fosse o que fosse, Lord Voldemort ou a prisão do seu pai, Malfoy visivelmente precisava de descanso. Se afastar de tudo. Porém seu orgulho não o deixava cair. Queria mostrar que era alguém digno de respeito.

Faria tudo para conseguir a sua glória. Somente sua. Não se renderia. Faria tudo pelo seu orgulho.

Draco não percebia, mas cada vez mais se perdia no labirinto das trevas. Um labirinto que não tinha mais volta. O labirinto inundado de orgulho e de medo.

-

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

-

Tremia descontroladamente sentado em sua cama. Evitava olhar para qualquer lado do seu quarto. Tudo o que via era apenas uma forte luz esverdiada. Pensou em nunca mais encostar em sua varinha. Pensou febrilmente na possibilidade de desaparecer. Pensou em como era ter que carregar o peso de uma morte na alma. Sentiu como doía ter que carregar aquele fardo. Sentiu como doía ver-se perdido em um labirinto.

_-... você não é assassino..._

E mais uma lágrima rolou.

_

* * *

_

Não chegou nem perto do que eu queria_, mas tudo bem_.

1. A preocupação do Harry pelo Malfoy é diferente que ele sentia pela Hermione. Só para não haver segundas interpretações.

Espero que gostem. Não saiu legal, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira reviews. Minha primeira fanfic centrada no Draco *o* e mais uma para o 30 Cookies.

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 23. Labirinto_


End file.
